Tales From The Pet Shop of Horror
by Lunyhime95
Summary: AU: Secret runaway Lucy(surely not Lucy Heartfilia) is finally getting out on her own, and experiencing the world, starting with the little town of Magnolia, also home of the famous model Mirajane! While trying to get through life as a regular person and forget her past from before, Lucy comes across a strange "pet" shop, and the owner is a bit strange...Then she gives Lucy a gift.


A/N: Wazzap!? Lol, sorry...

First off, this is not apart of the Fairy Tailes AU, I am still configuring the timelines of those, eheheheh...

BUT!

but i had the most wondrous idea, and this was born!

Please enjoy~!

* * *

Prologue: Moving On

.

.

.

She'd had enough. If he thought he was going to just _keep_ her grounded here like a prisoner in her cell, well, he had another thing coming, now didn't he? Because she'd finally had _enough_, and he wasn't getting anymore chances. She wanted to go about the world and learn, experience, maybe get new inspiration to write...

But was she doing that? No, she was trapped in this gilded _cage_, waiting for the highest bidder to win her father over, no matter about what she wanted, what would make her _happy_...

Especially because that arranged marriage had truly been the last straw. She wanted absolutely nothing to do with the Junelle boy, he was a disgusting sleaze-bag and a few other choice words that she would not say _yet,_ while she was still on the manor's grounds, not until she was fully off, because she didn't want to leave those kinds of feelings with her mother's grave.

No. She would be patient, and she would wait, because her freedom was just around the corner, and besides, she was an adult now, wasn't she? Her eighteenth birthday had come and gone, like the rest of her birthday's after that day...

_Stop it._

Now was not the time to mope, she can do that later when she isn't in this kind of predicament.

_Right_...

Now was the perfect time too! She'd already collected the documents that she'd needed, already figured out the combination for the house safe(l_ooks like all those detective novels came in handy after all~_) and taken an adequate amount of funds for her travels, not enough to noticably be missing(_unless he actually went through and counted every single jewel everyday_) but enough still to live on for a while until she could at least support herself. Because she was going to go and experience life! She was through with being cooped up in this glorified golden hellhole, and she wasn't going to stay any longer!

With her suitcase smartly packed and ready, her hair pulled back and her in black clothes that her father would blow up like a volcano if he ever saw her wearing them, she slipped out the window, leaving only a single letter as a parting gift for the entire household...they would surely have a fit, and she was going to miss everyone dearly...but her resolve was clear. She had no desire nor intention to marry right now, thank you very much! And if she did...well, she wanted it to be for _actual_ love, not because of documents or money or deeds...as childish as it sounded, she wanted love...a real, honest and true love, like the ones in her books, the kind that can shatter time, space and reality until it was nothing. She _wanted_ that, and even if she wasn't quite ready for it now, she wanted it at some point in her life.

Just not at the moment.

_Focus! C'mon! You need to get out of here tonight!_

So, she slipped out her window, onto the roof and down to the lattice laced with rose vines that she had carefully picked at the day before, removing as many of the little thorns as possible, they would grow back anyway, so it should be okay, right? She'd been forced to practice dance at a young age, with the implications that it was what a _proper_ young lady should know, amongst other things that weren't very useful at all...well, except for astrology...because that had been her mother's favorite...not that it was important, just that she was extremely grateful to have taken it at this point due to the way she was actually able to keep her balance.

No matter, it would all be behind her soon.

Using the fishing wire she had filched the other day from the kitchen, she tried as carefully as possible to lower her bag to the bush that the lattice rose up from, wary of the noise it would make if it bumped too many times.

As soon as she heard the soft rustling of leaves and the clunk and thud of the case, she herself began her descent.

Only...when she was about halfway down, she missed her footing and slipped.

She greatly resisted the urge to scream, knowing she would be totally done for if she did, and just endured the fall.

Luckily though, she landed on the same bush that the lattice was set in, breaking her fall completely with just a few scratches here and there from the twigs and branches.

She sighed hugely, relieved that she wasn't dead before her escape was even complete, and that she had survived.

Rolling off the bush was a hassle, but she made it. She picked up her suitcase and made her way towards the side of the iron fence that wasn't guarded by a security camera, a difficult task if one didn't already know where they were.

Her suitcase was soon thrown to the other side, and she was ready to follow...

Perhaps if her chest wasn't so big, it may have been easier to climb up the slippery metal without it feeling so awkward. But no matter, because she was on the other side without an entourage, no limits, no one watching every little move she made, nothing to stop her now.

Her smile might have been infectious with all the joy it held as Lucy(not Lucky Lucy Heartfilia anymore) walked away without looking back.

_No regrets._

* * *

A/N: Yay~ this can get started~...just a little warning... the rating may change to 'M'...so jus be careful...okay?

Otherwise, thank you for your time~!

R&amp;R!


End file.
